


Still

by PrincessCabbage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Titans Tower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCabbage/pseuds/PrincessCabbage
Summary: Just a snippet- what if Jason accomplished what he set out to do at Titans Tower?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and moderately graphic. Heads up.

Nightwing dashed into Titans Tower, frantically punching in his access codes. The tower had already been unreachable for hours- who knew for how long before anyone had tried to contact them and realized? The zeta was down, the comms cut, even the landline no good. The fact that nothing was visibly wrong with the Tower from the outside- no fires, no explosions, no bullet holes- was less comfort than it perhaps should be. Plenty could be horribly wrong without dramatic damage. 

Thank god, the power was still on to the Tower, and the elevators were the fastest Wayne Enterprises could engineer. Dick punched the button for the floor with the living quarters first. Despite knowing he should perhaps be more strategic, starting from the lowest levels and working up, the thought of something happening in the living area filled Dick with a cold dread. The living space of Titans Tower was a sort of sanctum for young heroes, the one place they could be their whole selves- not their civilian identities, not their public faces, but both and neither at once, nothing necessary to hide from each other. It was a vulnerability, but a necessary one for any young hero to remain sane. He had certainly had that fight with Bruce enough times, both on his own behalf and on the behalf of the younger Robins. The opportunity to be their whole selves with peers, not just Bruce and Alfred, was absolutely vital to maintaining any sort of mental health. But, despite his fierce defense of it, a vulnerability Dick was all too aware of nonetheless. 

Stepping out into the hallway, Dick began to clear, room by room. Superboy- unconscious but unharmed. Wonder Girl- unconscious but unharmed. Kid Flash- unconscious but unharmed. Robin-

Robin’s room was empty. 

Dick began to shake, memories of fresh graves and missed funerals, injuries made somehow more horrific in the imagining, a room standing as a silent altar to a fallen brother, all sending his ears ringing. He ran. 

He exited the hallway into the lounge and froze, only for a second. Blood. A stark contrast to the peaceful, if unsettling, image of the bedrooms. In the middle of the blood, a little red body, smaller yet than it had ever seemed. Dick tapped into his comm. 

“B, Red Robin is down. You need to get here.”

Tuning out Bruce’s sharp reply, Dick took two long strides before falling to his knees next to Tim’s broken body. Yanking off a glove, he slid a hand to Tim’s throat to check his pulse, but only found more blood. He gagged, realized what had happened. Tim’s throat was cut. Dragging the little body into his lap, Dick searched only briefly for any signs of life. But Tim was cold, and beginning to go stiff, and so very, very gone.  
Tears rolling down his cheeks, sobs not quite breaking free from his chest yet, Dick looked up, to see on the wall of the lounge, in dark, rusty blood red-

“NO MORE DEAD KIDS”


End file.
